Magical Starsign Oneshots
by GeorgieSusoWasSuarez
Summary: A collection of oneshots featuring character's points of views on certain scenes or head-canons. Requests are greatly appreciated! OCs are accepted.
1. Chapter 1

So this is a new story/set of oneshots! I deleted Knocked Up because, frankly, I just could not be bothered completing it. Also, my PE teacher died at school today … just freaked out about that. This was a request from CatKit. I added Death in it at the end…not sure why, I just thought he'd make a nice addition. I thought wrong.

* * *

I watched as my pupils battled against Kale, pride coursing through me like a fire. They were using such powerful magic, magic I'd not seen children use for centuries.

They fought absolutely valiantly. If my death wasn't destiny, I'd believe with all my heart that they could save me. But it was too late for that now.

I could feel my life force slowly draining away, like sand in an hourglass. My joints were floppy but heavy like lead and it was a battle to keep my eyes open.

But I had to keep my eyes open. I wanted to see the moment my wonderful pupils defeated this monster of a man.

I couldn't believe this was the same Kale I taught all these years ago. That Kale had blond floppy hair, big blue eyes and a cheerful smile.

Sure, he'd kept himself to himself but he had friends. He was so kind and innocent. I wonder where it went wrong…

Looking at him now was unbelievable. His hair was greasy and sticking over his face in one big spike. Instead of his green jumper, he wore ripped green robes, covered with filth.

I can't believe he was willing to sacrifice it all, even his own life and those of the people he loved, just to create a new "perfect galaxy", he called it. A galaxy born from mass murder and insanity, I'd say.

He argued that this solar system was centred around greed, power and violence. He failed to see the beautiful side. The side where people fought together to keep the evil away.

If I'd have had the energy, I'd have been beaming like a school girl at prom. My wonderful students, all working together, united as one. They all helped each other, it was exceptional. If one was hurt, the first thing the next person would do was to heal them. In one case, they even took an attack for their classmates.

I watched with sheer horror as Hyde took an attack for two other classmates resulting to him falling to the ground, writhing in pain. If I'd have had the tears, I'd be crying with the most sadness I'd ever felt.

I thought that might have distracted them, but no. In fact, the next spell killed Kale. They all ran to me, trying desperately to dig me out. Tensions were running high, I could sense the hostility. Harsh words flew between them.

Something wasn't right.

Mokka stopped moving. He started to back away. The robots. They were all going on their energy-source rampage.

No. Not now. Not when they've come so far…

Something truly remarkable happened. I heard Mokka cry out, I wish I could've helped him for the poor boy sounded heartbroken, and there was an explosion.

Create a new light, create a new light. I thought this over and over, begging my lips to ungumify so I could make a sound. Create a new light, it's the only way, create a new light.

"Create a new light…"

I heard my voice ring out. I felt all my worry wash away for I knew they could kill the worm.

"Awaken the worm…and kill it…"

My students were looking around, terrified. It would have been humorous if this wasn't such a serious and world-shatteringly important moment.

I realised Hyde was still unconscious. We would need light to awaken the worm…

Using the last drops of my energy, I used my wild magic spell.

My students were so quick, they leapt to action. Pico used his fire magic first causing Chai and Lassi to follow suit. Arsenic did the same. Sorbet was reluctant, still adamant that there was a chance Kale was right (which he most certainly was not) but she still used her magic.

I could feel the tension as we reached Mokka. I couldn't feel his life force but…I had a feeling he wasn't dead.

We all willed him to get up. I could feel it in all of our hearts. Please awaken Mokka…

There was a faint buzz, followed by a loud beep. Mokka started to shake before his earth magic symbol appeared.

"I am still alive. I am just paralysed."

But now the real test awaited…

Praying with all my heart, I watched the fight. It was truly glorious. I had never been so proud in all my life. They fought vigorously. It was marvellous.

Shadra was defeated.

I sat there, surveying my pupils. They were all unconscious.

**"ARE YOU READY, MADELINE?"**

I turned to see a man in a hooded cloak. My time had come.

_"Not yet, Death. My students must awaken first."_

_"_**WHY THE HASTE? THERES NOTHING LEFT FOR YOU HERE."**

_"I am a teacher. What type of teacher would I be if I left this world without teaching them the most important lesson?"_

Death seemed to accept this as he silently walked behind me.

**"I HOPE THIS DOESN'T TAKE LONG. I HAVE PLACES TO BE."**

Luckily, all my pupils woke up. They gathered round me. Arsenic was carrying Hyde whilst Pico and Chai dragged Mokka over.

_"My pupils…my time is up. I should be leaving now but it has become apparent that I have yet to teach you the most important lesson you'll learn. The Lesson of Life. You have done brilliantly to get this far. I couldn't be prouder. Unfortunately, I won't be a witness to your other accomplishments, however much I wish I was. You seven have the greatest power out of any magician, of any nature, of any star…you have each other. If you stick together, nothing can stop you. And if you truly believe in each other and yourselves, you'll never walk alone. There is so much more I want to say but my time is up. But we will meet again.  
On another planet, at another time, in another life. This is not goodbye, this is so long. Therefore, I say so long."_

**"ARE YOU READY MADELINE?"**

_"Yes I am."_

And I felt my spirit slowly fade, until I saw a bright white light. I followed this light tunnel to my new destiny…

* * *

Basically, I'm making these into a series. Please request! They can have your OCs (description required) my OCs or no OCs at all! I will be making some with my own ideas too but requests are greatly appreciated as it gives me more of a challenge and because I want to improve my abilities, requests would be fantastic.

I will be updating 'Deep, Dark Secrets of Shadra' soon, it's just taking a while.

Thank you for reading! Byee

GeorgiexxxSuarez x


	2. Chapter 2

This may be a spoiler for my story, The Deep, Dark Secrets of Shadra, but I think everyone could see my HydeXArsenic from a mile off. This is before they set off where Hyde basically contemplates his feelings for Arsenic. I hope you enjoy!

CatKit: I can't tell if you're being sarcastic there but thanks anyway XD

ProphecyGlow: Thank you! I see you've only just started writing - I hope you enjoy the site!

* * *

I sat there watching her in class. It sounds like I'm a stalker but I just find her mesmerising. She isn't like other girls - they're always posing or fussing about the right shoes to wear.

To be fair, Arsenic cares about her appearance. It just so happens that her need to be comfy sometimes dooms her to look like a hobo. I suppose that's why I like her.

We were in the middle of a hard exam. I looked over to her, she was sat at the desk next to mine.

She was bent over the desk, resting her head in the curve of her arm. Her dark hair was swept to one side.

Suddenly, she turned her head towards me. She could probably sense me looking at her. Arsenic gave me a bright, cheery smile, her eyes lit up. I gave her a smile back and she turned back to rest her head on the table. I was glad because I would have probably said something stupid like I tended to do a lot. To be fair, so did she.

She was always saying weird things. Sometimes I don't even think she knows what she's saying, what with the random words that escape her mouth. But she's hilarious and I love her.

Those words struck me deeply when I realised I thought them. Did I really love Arsenic?

I did.

She made butterflies appear in my stomach at anything she does, wether I catch a fleeting glance of her in the hall or if we have a long conversation into the early hours of the morning.

Butterflies just appear and as long as she's stood there, they just flitter about. They get more intense as well, as if they're going to pour out of my mouth. Sometimes I feel like I'm going to be sick, the feeling that accompanies them. It's a warm, fuzzy feeling and only my self-control stops me from grabbing her, holding her close and never letting me go.

The same happens to my mind. I try to think of something to say, something clever to make her think about me, something funny to make her laugh (she hates her laugh but I personally think its the most beautiful sound in the world) or something sweet to make her smile. I've started trying to be natural around her, which actually has a better effect. But still, I get butterflies in my mind that fly about so much I can't hear my thoughts and get lost in a maze of 'what to say'.

I want to be her everything and I want her to be mine. She already is. She's the only one I think about.

I go on a lot of dates with girls around to school to try to get over her. She doesn't feel that way about me, plus I know what Pico would do. But I can't get over her. I can't. I love her too much to let go.

I hear the clock ticking behind me. It's only been three minutes since I last checked and already I realised I loved Arsenic, which was a huge breakthrough for me.

I thought about our last conversation.

It was midnight. I was sat on the floor of the girls' living area, head resting on the cream sofa. Arsenic was sat by the armchair, legs pulled up to her chin. She was looking at the wall to my left, it was facing her.

"Do you believe in love, Hyde?" She asked me, quite suddenly, her voice like a whisper.

"Of course I do. It's real." I replied.

"Then why isn't it instant? Like toast out of a toaster?" She frowned a bit at her random metaphor. "Why does it take so long for you to realise? And why can't they feel the same?"

She was sat there in white trainer socks and a purple t-shirt that just covered her. This was what she wore to bed. Her hair was trailing around her shoulders. She'd commented that she looked a mess.

I thought she looked beautiful.

"Because that's not how love works. Love is hard. You don't know you're in love first. Then when you do, there's a chance the other person doesn't feel the same. Even if they do, they can still hurt you. And if they don't, there's still every chance it can blow up in your face."

"So it's just a bunch of 'maybes' and 'hopefully he loves me enough to not hurt me'?" She tutted.

"Yes…but its good too. Like when you can't look at each other without your heart speeding up, even if you don't know you're doing it. Or when you're thinking about them and you start smiling to yourself and you just want to scream to the world that you love them and the only thing that is stopping you from screaming is the massive smile on your face that won't go away. You feel like you could blow up from happiness and you want to be around them every minute of every day."

She gave a small laugh, still looking at the wall.

"So love is hard but beautiful at the same time?"

"It's forever."

She faced me at this point and she had a smile on her face.

"You sound like you're in love, Hyde. Anyone I know?"

A warning alarm rang through my entire body but I ignored it. I didn't care if she knew. I wanted her to.

"I'm not sure."

"Does she make your heart speed up like someone's just charged it with electricity?"

I nodded.

"Do you want to grab her, kiss her and take her everywhere you go?"

"Yes."

"Can you imagine your future with her?"

"I can."

"If she does the smallest thing, do you feel like you're about to burst with longing?"

"Yes."

"Even though I mentioned no specific name, where you thinking about her this whole time?"

"…I was."

She paused, a smile playing on her lips. I looked away, down at the floor, because I just couldn't handle talking about love and looking at her at the same time.

"You're in love, Hyde."

I looked up again. She shuffled closer to me and rested her head on my arm.

"She doesn't feel the same."

"Are you sure?"

I snapped back to reality. I had been lost in that memory for ten minutes. The exam would be over in five more!

Had I even done a single question? No.

Did I care? No.

Sighing, I picked up my pen, ran my fingers through my hair and started to guess answers.

But my mind was still plagued with thoughts.

Did she know I loved her? Did she love me back? If I asked, would she laugh me off? Could I stand living without her if she did? Would I lose her eventually if she didn't? Would things work out if she loved me back?

Unable to concentrate, I leaned back in my chair and groaned the one thing that actually summed up how I felt:

"Arghhhhhh!"

* * *

Was this any good? I don't know if any of the things I said about love where things over people felt or wether my perception is different from other peoples'. But this is basically how I feel at the minute.

When it's bad, it's the worst feeling in the world. When it's good, it's enough to make you forget the bad until it goes bad again.

I guess it's that time of the night again…

If you have requests, request them (?) and please give me helpful feedback to help me improve!

Thank you for reading!

~Georgiee x


	3. Chapter 3

_This has taken me so long to update because I've had so many ideas and I've discarded them all. This is like my 5th go at writing this. It's got a load of POVs from different characters (mainly OCs) because it's from when Arsenic leaves Shadra, goes to Razen and meets Pico. So yeah I hope you enjoy and I will update Deep, Dark, Secrets of Shadra soon. The POV changes a lot in this so I hope its not confusing._

* * *

**Ember's POV**

There wasn't much to be found on Shadra. It seemed to have been populated once; there were building ruins everywhere. I don't know what happened to everyone who lived here but, frankly, I don't want to find out. I didn't come here to find out about the past. I came here to find stuff to keep my family alive. And that's all I plan to do.

The only living things seemed to be wolves. They were truly beautiful creatures. Black and silver fur and deep purple eyes. A good change of pace from all those darned Atomic Firebats on Razen. They mostly seemed to skulk around a cave to the north of the planet. I hadn't been around there yet but the wolves seemed friendly enough. Not that they couldn't kill me in an instant. They obviously just didn't see me as a threat. And for that I'm thankful. I wouldn't like to face those anytime soon. They had startling big teeth and claws like daggers.

I stumbled across a massive wreck. Looked like it should have been a castle or a mansion. Whatever it used to be, it looked it had been partially burnt down and completely destroyed. I felt a pang of sadness. After all, every person here must've been killed. All those lives, wasted. It didn't bear thinking about all those lives that had been lost where I was stood, all the sadness and the pain.

I stumbled through the ruins. There were bits of wood that looked like they could've been shelves. There were books scattered around so this could've been a library. That's when I saw something that not only surprised me, but piqued my interest.

A few books lay open, a few feet away from the rest. I walked over towards them. There were storybooks, encyclopaedias…all laid out perfectly, as if someone had read them. They were different to the other books. The books in the ruins had torn, tatty pages with holes in them. These were neat and perfect. But how could that be possible? There was no one here to take care of them. Unless…surely no one could have been living here?

I'd planned to have just looked for treasure here but…my curiosity was getting the better of me. If someone had been living here, they could need help. I'd need to at least find out if anyone could be alive out there.

To be honest, the idea was ridiculous. I'd been all over this planet. There'd been no signs of people at all. However, there was one place I hadn't been. The wolf cave in the north.

It was very stupid of me to even think of going over there. I shook my head. No one could live out here. But that's when something else caught my eye.

Leading up to the north, were wolf footprints. But that wasn't the startling thing. Among the wolf prints…were a human's. They were very small, like a child's. Now this couldn't be true. It would be hard for an adult to get by here, but a child? Damn-near impossible. I had an eight year old boy at home. If he'd have been living on a planet by himself, he'd be long since dead though I hated to think it.

Well that was it. No going back now.

I started to walk up to the cave. I made sure to keep my hand on my knife in case the wolves attacked. To my surprise, they just looked at me. They didn't sniff me, check if I was any type of threat, they just…sat there. Watching me. They didn't take their eyes of me once.

Sat at the mouth of the cave, was a much bigger wolf. The alpha-male it seemed. He was a bit greyer than the other wolves, but it did not make him less deadly. He could rip my throat out any second, no doubt about that.

"I ain't a threat." I told him. I wasn't sure why I was talking to a wolf, but he cocked his head in understanding. Anyone would think I was mistaken. It couldn't have understood me. But I was there. And I saw it. And that wolf understood me more than my wife did sometimes. He walked over to the side and sat down, looking at me.

"I'm going in. Don't attack me." I told him.

He blinked back in understanding. Again, people'd think I was crazy but he did. He nodded his head and blinked. Then, he walked off and sat with a she-wolf and a tiny baby. She was watching me too. They all were. Even that little cub. Staring intensely.

I'll admit, at this point I was both in wonderment and in fear. What the hell did they have in this cave?

I was about to find out. And I couldn't believe it when I found it.

Well I say it. I mean she.

I'd walked into the cave. There was something in the corner. It seemed to be breathing. I tried to stay away, I didn't want to get involved with the wolves dinner. I liked my limbs on my body. But there was nothing else in the cave. Whatever -or whoever- was on this planet was in there.

As I got closer, I realised what the breathing creature in the corner was.

"What the-" I muttered. I couldn't believe it.

A little girl. She had tanned skin but it was covered in scratches and dirt. Her hair was really long and a dark brown colour. She was wearing black rags that looked like they used to curtains or a tea towel but she'd tied them together into some sort of dress.

"Hello?" I whispered to her.

She shifted and sat up. Her syed widened at the sight of me. Obviously she was as shocked to see me as I was to see her. Her eyes looked black, nearly.

Oddest thing, around her neck was a necklace. A silver chain with a pretty blue butterfly pendant.

"Hello." She said back.

"You can…you know how to…"

"Speak? Yes. I already knew how to speak when I woke up, I was about three years old. I taught myself more words with the books from the library."

"That's incredible…wait. When you…woke up?" I asked.

"Yes. Something happened when I was three years old. I don't remember much except hiding in the mountains. When I woke up…everything was gone," Tears started to well in the girl's eyes, "I don't remember anyone. Not my mum, not my dad, no one."

"How old are you now?"

"...Eight, I think. Yes. Eight years old," she turned to the wall. There were thousands of scratches, little lines etched into the wall, "I've kept track of the days. Tally chart, I think the book said."

"Holy Jesus."

I was in awe. No other word for it. I couldn't believe a girl had taught herself everything. Nor could I believe she'd lived this long. I suspected the wolves had looked after her (she was in their cave after all) but still…it took a special girl to do that. A really special girl. And I wasn't about to leave her here.

"Hey, my name's Ember. Ember Suarez."

She looked at me with those big, dark eyes.

"I-I…" she bowed her head in sadness, "I'm sorry…I would give you my name but…I don't know it."

It was awful. What a sweet girl…but she'd been all alone. Who knows what she'd seen or what she's been through? I wasn't about to leave a young girl to probably die out here, that's for certain.

"Hey, don't be sad. It's ok if you don't remember. Listen…would you like a home, girl?"

"A…home? But, this is my home." She smiled.

I looked around at the cave.

"That may be true but it's not the best one. How would you like to live with me and my family?"

"I don't remember my family. It always made me sad…the children in my stories all had families. I sort of counted the wolves as my family."

"You could be part of my family. I've got a boy your age."

She seemed to think really hard. This must've be a really big decision for her. Leaving all she knew behind to live with the first person she'd seen in five years…it'd be a tough one for an adult but for a little girl…

"Yes."

"Huh?"

"I said yes, Mr Ember. I would like to live with you and your family. If its alright with you…"

I smiled and she took my hand.

* * *

**Arsenic's POV.**

I cried when I left the wolves. They all followed Mr Ember and I to his strange space machine. He called it a rocket. I'd never even seen one in a book before. I took all my books with me too. I could only cry a little while because I was too excited. A family! I'd dreamt of it before but I never thought I'd have one again.

Mr Ember seemed really nice. He had a kind smile. He had dark skin like mine. It's because he lives on the fire planet, Razen. I'd read about Razen. It's really hot there and its full of lava. Mr Ember's hair is red like fire too but his eyes are blue like water, which I found funny.

He told me all about Razen and the other planets too as we travelled. We passed a few and it was amazing. I'd read about all these places but never thought I would see them. Mr Ember is very clever, he knows everything about the planets. He's been to all of them too.

He told me a lot about himself and his family. I felt bad because I felt like I should've told him about me too but I couldn't remember. I tried really hard but nothing. I started to feel tired.

"Don't worry, you can rest in the cabins at the back. There's a bed there." Mr Ember said.

I'd never slept on a proper bed before. Just some straw in the cave. It was so soft that I drifted off in no time. At first I was scared to go to sleep in case this would be a dream and I'd wake up back in the cave. But I found myself closing my eyes before I realised I did it.

* * *

**Agnes' POV.**

I was filled with anticipation waiting for Ember to return. I stood with Pico, holding his hand tightly, in the town square waiting for Ember to walk through those gates. Pico didn't get to see his dad much which was a shame, but Ember had to do this for the money. He hated it too. Unfortunately it was the only way.

"Mum! Mum! Look!" Pico started shouting and pointing.

In the distance, a rocket was flying closer. It started to land.

"Yes, Pico. Dad's home," I sighed. He always got so excited when he saw his father come home. He grasped my hand tighter, which was a bit gross because his hands were sweating like crazy.

Then Ember walked in. And I got the shock of my life.

Trailing along beside him, holding his hand, was a girl.

Pico ran towards him and held his dad tightly.

"Dad! You're home! I've missed you loads!" He grinned.

Ember ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, I've missed you too, buddy," he looked up to see me glaring at him, "Hey, pal. Can you wait for me and your mother at home? Your mother and I need to talk."

Damn right we needed to talk.

Pico's face fell.

"Okay…" he sighed, before reluctantly traipsing off back to the house."

I matched towards my husband.

"Agnes…"

"Who is THIS? You were meant to be going to Shadra to get treasure, not a CHILD!"

"She was all alone! I couldn't leave the poor thing," he looked to the girl and back to me, "She's been surviving on her own for five years. Girl doesn't remember her parents or her own name for that matter," he whispered.

The girl was looking up at me with big doe-eyes.

"I-I'm sorry you don't like me…" she said, sorrowfully, "I can go back to Shadra if you want me too."

"No, no. That won't be necessary. Also, call me Agnes,"

Ember was looking at me, pleading with his eyes for me to allow this. I did feel sorry for the girl, she looked dreadful. But for one, she was obviously a dark starsign. Even if she wasn't evil, our family would be looked down on a lot. On top of that, could we afford another mouth to feed?

I looked at the girl again. She was looking down at the ground sadly.

I was a mother. I couldn't just leave a girl to die. No matter how hard it would be.

"She can live with us. But we need to give her a name and some proper clothes."

"Thank you, Agnes."

She was smiling widely. I couldn't resist giving her a small smile back.

* * *

**Pico's POV.**

It was so unfair! Dad arrives home and I have to wait for him and Mum to come home. I wanted to ask about his adventures and look at the treasure he found. Whenever he and Mum had "grown up talks" they'd end up fighting. Then, Dad would storm out to his garage and Mum would be angry. I hated it when she was angry.

It must've had something to do with that girl Dad had with him. I'd never seen her before and she looked a bit strange. Her eyes were really big, but Mum also says that about my head so she can't be that weird.

I was sat in the back garden under the big tree. It's where I used to play with Dad a lot but then he stopped. He was busy with his rocket. Now he goes away for ages. I really wish he'd stop that.

I heard shouting from inside. Mum and Dad were arguing. Even though I really wanted to talk to Dad it was best to stay away.

I leant against the tree and sighed.

* * *

**Arsenic's POV.**

Agnes said she was fine with me living here but she was clearly lying. The second we got to their house, she started screaming at Mr Ember.

Their house was really big. It had nice furniture too. I think I was stood in the 'kitchen'. Mr Ember was leaning against the wall as Agnes shouted at him from the 'sink'.

I liked Agnes, even with all this shouting. She was tanned too and had long red hair. She had green eyes and a green dress on. I thought she was very pretty. But at the moment she looked very angry. That was my fault.

There was a door next to me. I think it led into the garden. Pulling down the handle, I went outside.

The garden was quite large. There was a tree at the end of it. I saw the little boy sat there. He looked upset. That must've been my fault too. I'd only been here a few minutes and I'd ruined everything. I should've stayed at Shadra.

I was clutching my favourite book to my chest. It was called 'Alice In Wonderland'. The pictures in it were really beautiful.

I looked over to the boy again. Maybe I should go over. He looked up when he saw me walking towards him.

"Hiya!" He grinned.

"Hello," I smiled back, "are you Pico?"

"Yeah and I'm gonna be a treasure hunter like my Dad!" He proclaimed happily. "Who are you?"

"I don't know my name. Sorry."

"Oh," he looked a bit crestfallen but perked up quickly, "lets give you a new one!"

I smiled at the thought of a name.

"Yeah!"

"Hmmm…well…it needs to be something that matches your starsign."

"I'm a dark mage."

"Oh…" Pico began to eye me suspiciously, "everyone says dark mages are evil."

"I'm not evil. They're wrong!"

"Yeah you don't look evil even if you are a girl. Ooh! At school we learned about this mushroom thing called Fungi! We could call you Fungi!"

I frowned a bit.

"No thank you."

"Psh, alright then. We also learnt about this poison called Arsenic."

I liked the sound of that.

"Arsenic?"

"Yeah, yeah! Arsenic is SO cool! It's this silver metal and it's really deadly!"

"Should my name be Arsenic then?" I asked him. After all, he knew more about it than me.

"It should. You have the best name ever now! Apart from Fungi."

"That's not a good name, Pico."

"Of course it is!" He grinned. I grinned back. I was really happy to have a name. Arsenic…it sounded good!

"Hey, do you want to play with me?" Pico asked me suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Yeah we climb up the tree and stuff and then we go on the swing and try to go into space. I try it when Dad goes away so I can find him. If I go high enough on my swing, I'll see his rocket coming home sooner!"

He looked so sad when he said that. I felt sad too. It was sad for me to not have a father but it must be worse for Pico. He had a father to miss.

"Yeah ok," I smiled, "So we're going to climb this tree?" Pico had already clambered onto one of the branches. He lowered his hand to me. I took it and he pulled me up. I dropped my book on the floor so I could climb with him. We climbed all the way to the top and just sat there.

He told me all about school and his family. I told him about Shadra. Pico looked a lot like Mr Ember. He had his blue eyes and red hair.

When we were done talking, we climbed down and Pico showed me his swing.

It was a rubber tyre tied to the branch.

"It's really cool cos it spins round as it goes up and down!" He told me, "Dad built it!"

The swing was a lot of fun. Obviously, I'd never been on one before but I enjoyed it a lot! After that we were really dizzy but we chased each other around the garden. Neither of us were sure whether Agnes and Nr Ember were still fighting; we'd blocked it out.

Exhausted, we lay down at the tree again.

"What's this?" Pico asked, picking my book up.

"That's my favourite book. Alice In Wonderland."

"I'm not very good at reading. If I was, I'd read more," he said.

I sat up and took my book.

"I'll read it to you if you want."

"Yeah, cool!" He smiled and he sat up too.

Laying next to each other, I read the whole book to him. We kept saying the next chapter would be the last but in the end, the whole book was done.

"You know, I've never had a sister," Pico said, after we'd finished, "I've never had anyone who was like a sister either."

"I've never had…anyone," I agreed, "Are you going to be my brother?"

"Yeah! And you can be my sister!" And we smiled at each other. Even if Agnes hated me, I had Pico as a brother.

"They're still fighting," he frowned.

"It's nearly nighttime though. What do we do?" I asked him.

He stood up.

"Follow me."

He led me back down the garden away from the big tree. There was a little path, trees and flowers surrounding it, that led to an opening. And there was a little white tent.

"Me and Dad put it up ages ago. It's where I sleep when they fight."

He unzipped it and I crawled in. There were two sleeping bags and a box.

"That box has food in it so if you're hungry, just say. I keep the extra sleeping bag in case Dad decides to stay with me. He doesn't anymore but I keep it here in case he does."

"Should I get my other books from Mr Ember's rocket? We could read some more," I suggested.

Pico nodded.

"I'll get 'em. Wait here, ok? I'll be back soon!" He smiled.

Whilst he was gone, I made myself comfortable in one of the sleeping bags. Pico took really good care of this tent. It must have been his special place.

Pico arrived quickly and gave me the books. He lay in his sleeping bag as I read. Occasionally, we'd stop for food. His box was full of crisps, chocolate, fizzy pop and sandwiches. I'd never had any of them, or even heard of them, but they tasted really nice. When it got dark, Pico picked up a lamp and lit it using his fire magic.

Soon we both grew tired and Pico blew the light out. We both went to sleep in an instant.

* * *

**Agnes' POV.**

I figured Pico was in his tent. That girl had vanished when Ember and I started fighting but I had seen her talking with my son. I wonder if he liked her.

I had no idea where she was now. Ember had gone to look around the house and the village in case she'd gotten lost. He seemed to really care for her. It must've been a shock for him to find her like that. I just wish he'd pay his son some attention too.

I opened up the tent and saw Pico in there, sleeping soundly. In the sleeping bag next to him, was that girl. I smiled. Pico must really like her. He never let anyone but his dad stay in the tent with him.

"Agnes! I can't find her anywhere, she must've-"

"Ssh." I told Ember as he ran up to me.

He looked in the tent and smiled.

"I know you aren't keen on the idea but could you-"

"Treat her well? Yes. Of course I will. It's not her fault she got rescued by the biggest dummy in the Baklava Solar System."

He hugged me and kissed the top of my head.

"Now you've gotten what you've always wanted. A daughter."

I looked at the girl.

"I suppose I have."

"I heard Pico calling her Arsenic."

"Arsenic? Hm. Arsenic Suarez. It suits her."

Ember smiled at me again and we walked inside together.

* * *

_Was this ok? I hope you liked it and if you have any ideas for the next shot, please tell me in the reviews :)_

_~Georgie xx_


End file.
